


Undercover

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [9]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, I'm bad at tags, M/M, No Actual Sexy Times, cross dressing, reference to sexy times, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt needs some intel for a case. His boyfriends are always willing to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Под Прикрытием](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860787) by [Fioryairish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish)



> I may have wrote this to go with a bad doodle I did. It can be found here:  
> http://lordjenjen.tumblr.com/post/143403340516/matt-is-such-a-pimp-i-wrote-a-little-thing-to-go

Undercover

 

Matt stood outside the door to his shared apartment. He was about to ask his boyfriends for help. He knew they would say yes, they were always willing to help him, it was what they had to do that was bothering him. Matt took a few deep breaths and opened the door.

He could smell Wade’s delicious cooking coming from the kitchen. Smelled like…

“Hey, Matty!” Wade called from the kitchen. “Want to try and guess?”

Matt smiled at the little game him and Wade played. Wade cooked and Matt tried to guess what was cooking. With the exception of the mini pizzas, because Wade insisted he guess the toppings on each one, Matt was never wrong.

Matt took a whiff of the air in the kitchen. “Tacos, but that’s not beef. Shrimp? Shrimp tacos.”

“Aaaaand?”

“Your homemade refried beans and mexican rice.” Matt kissed Wade’s cheek. “Where is Peter?”

“He’s at Starks. The science bros needed Petey’s brain for something I understood nothing about. He’ll be back soon for dinner.”

Matt leaned against the counter and listened to Wade hummed a song and worked at the stove. He wasn’t sure how to phrase what needed to be voiced. Wade obviously sensed something and turned the stove on low and leaned against Matt, hugging him. They stood there in silence just hugging each other. 

Peter entered the apartment and wordlessly joined them, hugging Matt from the side. It was he who broke the silence.

“Whatever it is, you can say it.” 

Matt sighed. “I know. You guys don’t have to say yes but could…”

“Yes,” the two echoed. 

“You guys don’t even know what it is yet.”

Wade let go and turned back to the stove. “It probably has something to do with your case.”

“And we are always willing to help you.” Peter said, gently kissing Matt. “Why don’t you give us the details over dinner. I’m starving and this food smells sooooooo goooooood.”

Matt could practically hear the drool forming in Peter’s mouth. He chuckled and let his lover go. They made their way to the table, helping Wade carry dishes. Once settled in and eating, Matt told them where his case was having trouble.

It had started with a mother coming in and requesting his and Foggy’s assistance. Her daughter had been murdered and her son was being labeled as the murderer. She knew her children weren’t perfect, her son had been drug dealing and she was sure her daughter was working corners, but they loved each other as much as any bother and sister growing up in a bad part of town with a single mom doing everything she could to keep them alive and well. Her son didn’t kill his sister.

Her daughter, Alicia, was strong. She knew how defend herself, often getting into fights to protect or help her younger brother. What the police were saying about her son, Michael, didn’t fit. He was strong willed, smart, persuasive and very protective of his sister. When one of his friends got her pregnant and were refusing to help raise the child, Michael had gone and “convinced” his friend other wise.

The police were saying that Michael killed her out of anger. That she was prepared to drag his friend to court for child support of a kid she knew wasn’t his. 

After Matt and Foggy went and talked to Michael in jail, Matt knew he was innocent. Michael listed everything illegal he had done from petty shoplifting at the age of 8 to is current gig of selling weed, even told them he had broken his friends nose for abandoning his sister with his child. The only information Michael had was the name of her pimp and where he usually hung out. 

Matt had dug up as much info he could on the man going by Python. That had been a short trail. The only thing left was the the hangout, which appeared to be a club. 

Wade, of course, knew the place. It was a very popular club among the pimp and gang community. Getting in was going to be difficult, but Wade had an in, they just had to dress accordingly.

“Wade, What do you mean by ‘Dress accordingly?’”

“Well, my Wifu, this is pretty much a Pimp and Hoe club. So we have to go dressed as Pimps and Hoes. But only one of us gets to be the pimp, and since he already has the glasses and cane, Matty should be the pimp. Which means we get to be the hoes.”

“I hope this doesn’t become the new #TokyoDebacle2013.

\---

Peter groaned. “I can’t go out like this! What if someone from work or school ses me?”

“Petey, babe, you are so hot right now!”

“Let me see.” Matt walked over and began feeling Peter up. Wade had stuck him in a boosteeyay that seemed to push his pecks into small brests. Matt moved his hands down, over the lace and sheer fabric, which ended abruptly above his abs, obviously meant to bring attention to his well toned stomach. Riding low on his hips, had to be the tightest pair of shorts ever made. Matt knew they hid even less than his spandex. Matt could also tell, since everything on Peter was three inches higher than it should be, he was wearing heels.

“Wade’s right,” Matt said and kissed Peter, careful not to smear the makeup he knew Wade had put onto him. Wade had even done his hair to make him look a little more feminine.

Matt turned towards Wade and began feeling his cloths. Matt smirked. What Wade was wearing wasn’t even legal clothing in some states. He had a fishnet top over what could only be a bikini top. His tight skirt was so short, Matt wasn’t sure how Wade managed to not flash his ass or his junk. He too was wearing heels and makeup, but had also put on a wig, which Matt could only assume was blond.

“You are both lucky we have a mission of sorts tonight,” Matt said in his voice that always got Wade riled up.

“You’re such an ass.” Wade groaned. Matt knew he was adjusting himself. “One last thing since it’s kind of cold!”

Wade hung a coat off Matt’s shoulders and placed a hat on his head. Matt felt the jacket. It was real fur. More rustling was heard as Wade handed Peter a jacket and put one on himself. 

‘HOLY COW WADE!” Peter yelled, “This coat could pay for a full year at school.”

“And yet, you won’t let me pay for it so I just had to spend my money elsewhere.” 

Matt chuckled as the two bickered a bit before they left the house.

The plan was simple enough, get as close to the man named Python as possible and then listen in. Getting into the club was easy enough, finding the man inside was not. Matt was lucky that this wasn’t a typical loud music club, but it was still going to be difficult for him. They were stopped a few times by people wanting Peter. One person even wanted all three of them to join her “High class super hero escort” company, claiming Wade was perfect for those wanting a real Deadpool experience.

“It’s so difficult to find someone that just oozes raw power like you.” Matt chuckled as she handed them her business card. She was very serious, and Matt could tell.

The trio finally found their man and sat a few tables away. Peter and Matt listened in to him as Wade made it look like the three were discussing business.

“Killed two birds with one stone, or bullet in this case?”

“More like 6 bullets. Had to make sure the bitch was dead, know what I’m sayin?”

The two men laughed.

“How’d you do it? I mean, how did you get her brother arrested for the murder? Most of the time cops don’t care about no dead hooker lying in a back alley somewhere.”

“I hired a professional.”

“Who? Because I have a cunt that is in need of a reminder who is the boss around here, knaw I’m sayin?”

Another pimp, took this opportunity to ask about Peter. Wade was about to shoo him away when the man reached back and backhanded Peter.

“You need to listen to a man when he speaks to you, bitch.”

Peter stood up looking the guy dead in the eye with Wade towering over behind him.

“You are going to apologize to my lovely right now, and maybe you will walk out of here.” Wade said in a very threatening voice.

Matt tried to tune in again to the conversation between his target and the other guy. All he got were bits of sentences, not enough though.

“Or whaaaaaaaaa….” Matt knew at that moment, the man turned around and actually looked at Wade. Matt knew his boyfriends could handle themselves, but perhaps it was time to think of a new plan. 

“I don’t apologize to whores like you.” The man said snapping his fingers. A few chairs scraped on the floor. Definitely time to think of something new.

Wade laughed. “That’s cute. Babe, wanna show this man why he should respect his working people?”

“It will be my pleasure.”

Before Matt could stop it, Wade tossed the man onto his targets table. Peter dodged one of the man’s bodyguards and punched the other one in the nose, Matt could hear the break. Instead of joining in, Matt chose to sit there, sipping at his scotch. No point in letting it go to waste.

Wade walked over to pick the man up off the table but was confronted by the target. “You going to pay for this shirt you ruined.”

Wade grinned, “I think not.” and he punched the man in the gut causing him to hit the ground. His friend pulled a knife and moved to stab Wade, but naturally, he deflected it, twisted the man's arm causing him to drop the knife, then headbutted him causing him to drop like a rock.

Python reached for his gun in the waste of his jeans. Wade stopped him with a knee to the back and hitting him over the head with his own gun, knocking him out. Swiftly and sneakily, Wade swiped the man's wallet. And made his way back to his lovers, Peter having already done away with the two guards and a few others.

“Let’s blow this place,” Wade said in a tone Matt knew meant “Let’s get the fuck out of here, we got what we need.”

The club parted like the red sea as the trio made their way to the doors. Once safely into their house, Peter stripped and made his way to the bathroom complaining the whole way. Matt turned to Wade.

“Wallet.” Wade said, obviously smirking. “How are we going to handle this?”

Matt ran his fingers over Wade’s scars. “First I’m going to demand Peter put those shorts back on. Then I’m going to show you both what you do to me dressed like this. Then, once you are both fully satisfied, Daredevil is going to make a house visit.”

Wade groaned. “Peter put those shorts back on!” Wade hollered before attacking Matt’s mouth with his own.


End file.
